1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymeric compositions useful as a contact lens material, and particularly as a hydrogel contact lens material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional hydrogel contact lenses are prepared from monomeric mixtures predominantly containing at least one hydrophilic monomer. Representative hydrophilic monomers include: unsaturated carboxylic acids, such as (meth)acrylic acids; (meth)acrylic substituted alcohols, such as 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate; vinyl lactams, such as N-vinyl pyrrolidone; and (meth)acrylamides, such as methacrylamide, N-methylmethacrylamide and N,N-dimethylacrylamide. (As used herein, the term "(meth)" indicates optional methyl substitution. Thus, a term such as "(meth)acrylate" designates both acrylates and methacrylates). A hydrogel is a hydrated cross-linked polymeric system that contains water in an equilibrium state. The monomeric mixture usually includes a crosslinking agent (a crosslinker being defined as a monomer having multiple polymerizable functionalities), although one of the hydrophilic monomers may function as the crosslinker.
Oxygen transmissibility of hydrogel contact lenses relates to the water content of the hydrated lens material and the thickness of the lens. Thus, oxygen transmissibility can be increased by increasing the water content or decreasing the lens thickness. However, in general, an increase in water content or a decrease in lens thickness affects the mechanical properties of the lens, such as decreasing the tear strength of the lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,622 (Kunzler et al.) discloses a class of strengthening monomers which can be copolymerized with hydrophilic monomers for hydrogel contact lenses. Disclosed strengthening monomers include: 4-t-butyl-2-hydroxycyclohexyl methacrylate; 4-t-butyl-2-hydroxycyclopentyl methacrylate; 4-t-butyl-2-hydroxycyclohexyl methacrylamide; 6-isopentyl-3-hydroxycyclohexyl methacrylate; and 2-isohexyl-5-hydroxycyclopentyl methacrylamide. Disclosed hydrophilic monomers include: 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate; N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-methacrylamide; N-vinyl-2-pyrrolidone; glyceryl methacrylate; N-methacryloyl glycine; (2-hydroxy-3-methacryloylpropyl)-4-methoxy phenylether; and 2-hydroxycyclohexyl methacrylate. The patent reports that best results were obtained from formulations employing N-vinyl-2-pyrrolidone (NVP) as the hydrophilic agent, in that these formulations possessed an optimum combination of water content, oxygen permeability levels and mechanical properties.
While these formulations provide hydrogels exhibiting a desirable combination of mechanical properties, water content and oxygen permeability, the incorporation of a vinyl lactam, such as NVP, in the monomeric mixture as a hydrophilic monomer can affect the processabililty of the monomeric mixture. For example, difficulties can be encountered in polymerizing formulations containing vinyl lactams in that the formulations require a longer cure time to effect polymerization or crosslinking. Such formulations generally require application of heat to complete polymerization or crosslinking, whereas it is often desirable to polymerize contact lens materials solely by photopolymerization. Additionally, phase separation of the monomers is more likely to occur when vinyl lactams are admixed with monomers having (meth)acrylate or (meth)acrylamide functionality.